Planet Protectors: Tournament Edition/Characters
The following is an in-depth guide for the playable protectors in Planet Protectors. Character guide Rese Once again, Rese has gained little to no changes to his general gameplan, as he's meant to be an all-rounder. With the addition of a new super projectile, he's become even more like a Ryu. Special Moves * QCF + P- Air Gun (points out two fingers like a gun and pulls the hand back, releasing an energy projectile forward) * DP + P- Comb Shield (combs hair in a vertical manner, creating an energy slash upward, protecting himself from the front) * QCB + K- Skate Dash (gets out his skateboard and travels forward with it) * QCF x2 + P- Air Cannon (points out two fingers like a gun and releases a powerful energy shot forward) Chateau Chateau's Arm Cannon Shot has been tampered with again so that you can cancel almost any move you connect into the fully charged version, making her combos more streamlined and complex. She's still a zoning monster, and her new super is excellent as an anti-air. Special Moves * Heavy Punch- Arm Cannon Shot (shoots an energy shot from her arm cannon; when button is held, the shot charges, making it bigger, stronger, and faster upon release, and she herself is free to move and attack; in air ok; fully charged version causes knockdown) * QCF + P- Machine Gun (fires mid range gattling gun-like bullets) * DP + P- Buzzsaw (advances forward with a rightward buzzsaw slash, which comes out of her arm cannon to knock foes off their feet) * QCF + K- Gust Shot (fires a mid-range shot of wind, knocking foe back on hit; HP version goes up-forward) * QCF x2 +K- Gust Tornado (unleashes a diagonally aimed upward large tornado from her arm cannon) Kinlin Due to the enhanced gameplay speed, Kinlin is now more quick than ever. He also gained a wall jump, something only two other characters possess (Haley and Luxon), allowing for some tricky instant overheads against certain crouching characters. Special Moves * QCF + P- Ninja Star (tosses a shuriken forward; LP- one; MP- two; HP- three) * QCB + P- Nunchuck Step (steps forward while swinging a nunchaku up and down; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * DP + P- Staff Slam (hops up and swings his staff downward; in air ok) * DP + K- Sword Parry (holds a sword above his head; if struck during this, he will swipe away their attack and zip past them with a slash) * QCF x2 + P- Star Storm (tosses a flurry of shurikens forward one by one at a very fast pace) Corp Corp is still a competent grappler and not much has changed since Planet Protectors 2. His new super grab is also extremely useful for moments where you simply cannot afford to lose, since it does a lot of damage. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Double Palm Thrust (slides forward while thrusting both palms outward, knocking foe away on hit) * QCB + K- Spin Kick (hops forward with a right spin kick) * FC + P- Jumping Suplex (grabs foe; if successful, he jumps back for an airborne suplex to slam foe to the ground behind him) * DP + K- Soldier Stomp (hops forward for a stomp attack; LP- 1 dash away; MP- 2 dashes away; HP- 3 dashes away) * FC x2 + P- Roundhouse Suplex (grabs foe; if successful, he will headbutt foe twice before jumping very high and, while spinning, slamming foe to the ground behind him) Botto Being a pure charge character, Botto might or might not have benefitted from the speed increase of the gameplay. Along with Hoodened, his charge motions have been shortened to better help his offense. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Mask Slide (slides along the ground with his mask to knock foe off their feet; hits low) * B (charge), F + K- Kossack (advances forward with a Kossack dance kick; LP- 2 hits; MP- 3 hits; HP- 4 hits) * D (charge), U + P- Mask Jump (hops up and dives downward mask-first) * D (charge), U + K- Botto Copter (hops into the air and spins around with both arms extended outward) * B (charge), F, B, F + K- Botto Dance (does a few advancing kossack kicks that transition into a couple advancing sweeping kicks and a front flip) Merelith Merelith is still the same old awkward air-based fighter you remember. Again, very few changes have been made to her overall playstyle. However, she gained a new super move that fits her awkward style. Special Moves * QCF + P- Soul Drain (holds out a hand, releasing a close range green energy sphere in front of her; on hit, she steals some of their health) * QCF + K- Heart Flash (holds a hand close to her heart, and a flash briefly permeates her body) * QCB + P- Coaster Loop (flies around in a rollercoaster-like loop) * DP + K- Foot Spin (hops forward with a downward double-footed kick) * QCB x2 + P- Flight Cyclone (flies into the air to spin around, creating a cyclone as she goes) Hoodened Hoodened has benefitted greatly from the increase in the gameplay speed. Thanks to his current charge times on his specials, he can throw out his defensive moves much quicker with ease. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Dark Wave (does a leftward hand chop, firing a dark energy wave forward) * D (charge), U + P- Dark Boom (punches the ground, creating a dark shockwave around him) * D (charge), U + K- Dark Flip (does a double footed backflip kick) * B (charge), F, B, F + P- Dark Cutter (does several hand chops that unleash numerous dark energy waves before a large energy wave appears) Krundee Krundee's resets are trickier than ever with the increased game speed and tweaks to some of his attacks. Other than that, nothing much about him is different. Special Moves * QCB + P- Slash Dash (rushes forward with multiple slashes, the last one knocking foe into the air; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * QCF + P- Acid Spit (spits out a shot of acidic saliva at foe) * DP + P- Tail Slam (hops into the air, turns, and swings his tail downward) * DP + K- Gator Slide (gets on his belly and slides forward, knocking foe behind him on hit; hits low) * QCF x2 + P- Acid Trail (fires a stream of acid from his mouth) Mordecei Mordecei's forward and back dashes now utilize a sort of Flash Step technique, making him invulnerable to attacks for a short time, thus making him a tricky character to deal with on occasions. Special Moves * QCF + P- Sword Wind (slashes his sword, creating an energy wave forward) * DP + P- Sword Spin (holds his sword outward and spins it) * D (charge), U + P- Sword Pound (thrusts his sword into the earth, releasing a surge of power around him) * QCF x2 + P- Strong Winds (holds his sword in front of him, unleashing a fury if red energy crests forward) Haley Rese's sister has gained additional mobility techniques, such as a wall jump and numerous cross-ups. Her new super move is ideal for combos and is definitely important her gameplan. Special Moves * QCF + P- Apple Toss (tosses an apple forward at an arc) * DP + P- Bare Kick (kicks upward, her shoe and sock falling off before it comes on again) * QCB + P- Sliding Reach (slides forward on her side with a hand extended outward; hits low) * QCB + K- Cartwheel (does a cartwheel kick) * QCB x2 + K- Young Gymnast (does a few cartwheels, a couple backflips, then finally, a body dive with her arms extended outward) Alva Alva is still proficient in long ranged fighting due to his gadgets, but he also gained a new ability to use his heli-pack to float slowly to the ground, leaving him at just the right angle for a low instant overhead. His new super is also as an anti-air. Special Moves * QCF + P- Robo-Arm Shot (puts on a robot glove and fires an energy shot from the palm; in air, he shoots it downward at an angle) * HCF + P- RC Drone (unleahes a satellite drone on the ground; while it's active, it can be moved back and forth; press any punch button to have it shoot a vertical beam of light, hurting a foe if in its way) * DP + P- Floating Mine (presses the button on his remote to summon a floating landmine; LP- point-blank; MP- 2 dashes away; HP- mid-screen) * QCF x2 + P- Remote Shockwave (presses and holds a button on his remote as he holds it up for a stream of lasers to emanate from the remote's antenna) Cam Cam's rekka specials have a higher window to be canceled into, making delaying certain inputs very smart if done correctly. Also, any of his rekka attacks can be canceled into his super move for big damage. Special Moves (any move with an * next to it can be "Rekka"ed, or chained into another move of its class) * QCF + LP- Single Palm* (left palm thrust) * QCF + MP- Elbow Thrust* (left swift elbow strike) * QCF + HP- Downward Chop* (hard downward right hand chop) * QCF + LK- Double Kick* (kicks twice with right foot) * QCF + MK- Roundhouse Kick* (hopping right roundhouse kick) * QCF + HK- Heel Drop* (left axe kick) * QCB + K- Reel Back (hops back on his left foot; press any kick button for Reel Back Kick, a left dart kick; press any punch button for Reel Back Feint, which goes for the kick, but soon returns idle) * DP + K- Double Leg Sweep (does a breakdance kick; hits low) * QCF x2 + P- Cam's Rushdown (does an advancing physical combo including a left palm strike, a right straight punch, a left elbow strike, a right upward palm strike, and a left hand chop in that order) Stroma Stroma has seen little changes, but the damage on his Anchor Toss command grab has been slightly decreased. It's still a great attack, though, but you may need to deal with the fact that it can't KO as early against weakened foes as it used to. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Shoulder Charge (charges forward, hitting with his shoulder; HP version goes up-forward into the air) * QCF + P- Arm Hammer (does an upward double fist hammer strike while advancing forward) * FC + P- Anchor Toss (grabs foe; if successful, he spins them around and tosses them away, much like one would an anchor) * DP + P- Palm Drop (hops forward while swinging a palm downward) * DP x2 + P- Palm Slammer (does an advancing right palm thrust, knocking foes to the ground on their face; on hit, he picks up their head and slams their face on the ground a few more times) Marlock This wizard's zoning is still as slightly technical is it can be, and he's still as annoying to fight as ever. However, the recovery on his teleport is slightly increased, so a quick foe can punish him if time correctly. His super move doubles as a projectile stopper. Special Moves * QCF + P- Magical Burst (causes a brief magical explosion in front of him; LP- point-blank; MP- mid-screen; HP- fullscreen) * QCF + K- Diagonal Fire (fires a diagonal aimed fireball near the ground; stronger versions go farther) * QCB + P- Reflect Shield (casts a reflective barrier in front of him that disappears shortly after being made; reflects certain projectiles) * DP + P- Magic Trap (casts an electric trap on the ground; LP- point-blank; MP- 1 dash away; HP- 2 dashes away) * DP + K- Teleport (warps to his corner LP, directly in front of foe MP, or behind foe HP) * QCF x2 + K- Fire Wall (casts a flame pillar to appear in front of him, damaging foes on contact and blocking out projectiles that aren't supers) Penguino Penguino is an odd character, but is still a competent fighter nonetheless. His snowballs and Hatch Beam are decent zoning tools, but certain characters can crouch under them. His Multi-Peck and Fist Clank are also decent combo tools, and his super leaves foes open for another combo on hit. * QCF + P- Snowball (tosses a snowball forward) * P mashed- Multi-Peck (leans forward and rapidly pecks at foe) * HCF + P- Hatch Beam (the hatch on the center of the mech opens, firing a beam of light forward) * DP + P- Fist Clank (pounds both mech fists together to create an electrical burst that staggers foe on hit) * QCF x2 + P- Giant Snowball (tosses a giant snowball forward at an arc; freezes foe on hit) Luxon Luxon is a character in which learning to get good with him requires master almost all of his tools. He is mainly close ranged fighter, meaning he has no projectiles. However, he can wall jump, mitigating that weakness. He also has a good assortment of specials that move him forward in order to start his combos, including two variations of a charge special involving either ice or fire. * QCF + P- Flaming Uppercut (does a hopping right upper cut with a flame effect; can be charged; full charge does much more damage and sends him slightly higher, but has more recovery) * BDP + P- Luxon Dash (crouches briefly, then dashes forward so quickly, it's like he teleported; knocks foe upward on hit) * P mashed- Wind Slashes (extends his arms outward, creating a flurry of wind strikes in front of him) * B (charge), F + P- Ice Palm (rushes forward with his left palm, emanating ice energy, extended outward; freezes foe on hit) * B (charge), F + K- Flame Swipe (rishes forward with a forehanded swipe of his right hand, emanating fire energy) * BDP x2 + P- Elemental Strike (crouches briefly, then dashes forward so quickly, it's like he teleported; on hit, foe is knocked in the air for Luxon to do an upward ice powered left palm thrust, freezing them, before doing a powerful fiery uppercut) Bertram Bertram can be compared to characters such as Eddy Gordo and Elena in that many of his attacks have unpredictable hitboxes. As such, it can be difficult to contain him at times due to this unpredictability, especially in his special moves and super. Once you become adept to his attack patterns, you'll be able to dance circles around your foes in no time. * QCB + P- Lean Back (turns and leans back, attacking with an outstretched arm) * DP + K- Evasive Flip (does an evading backflip, attacking with his legs) * HCF + K- Handstand Lunge (does a handstand, kicks both feet outward, then rolls forward a bit) * BDP + K- Splits (does a split kick; hits low) * QCB + K- Handstand Splits (does a handstand and spreads his legs outward, one on each side) * QCB x2 + K- Disco Groove (does a handstand and spreads his legs outward, one on each side, then attacks with his other leg as he stands back up for a couple hip bumps, turning to lean back with an outstretched arm, then goes back into s handstand to spread his legs outward and spin a few times before doing an evading backflip, attacking with his legs) Hirakashi The original baddie of Planet Protectors is back, and is now a regular playable character. Of course, he had to be nerfed in speed and power in order to not feel cheap, but his erratic moveset from his unplayable days is now available for human players to access, though without the cheapness in power. * QCF + P- Laser Gun (takes out a laser pistol and fires a little beam from it) * DP + P- Gem Stun (puts both hands near the gem on his head, creating a pink aura around it, staggering foes on hit) * B (charge), F + P- Alien Punch (advances forward with a right haymaker encased in pink energy) * QCB + P- Gem Repel (puts right hand near the gem on his head with his other hand outstretched, pushing foe back a considerable distance; unblockable) * QCB + K- Gem Attract (puts right hand near the gem on his head with his other hand doing a beckoning motion, thus pulling foe towards him; unblockable) * QCF x2 + P- Alien Clap (claps his hands, releasing large pink energy waves forward) Category:Characters